


First Steps

by StrawberryAeris



Series: Hollow Knight: Seeing You Again Collection [2]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Babysitting, Balcony Scene, Caretaking, Dolls, Gen, Learning how to walk, Playing, Playing with toys, Plushies, Toys, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryAeris/pseuds/StrawberryAeris
Summary: A snippet I didn't add into "Seeing You Again."
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet
Series: Hollow Knight: Seeing You Again Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752409
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	First Steps

Pure Vessel stood by the railing...again.

It was always a routine they did. They usually wait for someone or something to arrive at the balcony or just simply enjoy the cool air after some training or work that had to be dealt with. Pure still had to watch over Hornet for a little while, since everyone else had some other business to take care of.

They kept looking back at the outdoors and then back at Hornet, who was by a bench playing and teething on some toys Herrah gave her when she brought her here. Pure should be resting by now, according to their father’s orders. But without the king’s consent and awareness, Herrah allowed them to watch over her daughter for the while. She knew Hornet was comfortable around her elder sibling and that Pure always followed straight orders given to them, or for the very least she knew. 

Speaking of rest, the air soothing the vessel was making them drift off. Eye sockets growing heavy and all the weight in their body to keep them up started to fall. They glanced back at Hornet before leaning against the railing.

Hornet let out an ever so tiny growl while chewing on a toy she held in her paws. She then took it out of her mouth to shake it. Though, she had a loose grip on it, which made her throw the toy further away from her. The toy clanked to the floor, which made Pure wake up a little. They ended fully awake when they heard a soft cry come from Hornet. She was sitting there, reaching her little arm out knowing that she can’t reach the toy.

Pure quickly got up to go fetch it for her. They took a good look at it for a quick second. The toy was technically just a ring with three small shells hooked onto it. It looked like it was hand-crafted, since it looked like it was going to fall apart at some point in time, but Pure didn’t judge.

They glanced back at Hornet, who they assumed would be crawling towards them to receive her toy back, instead was holding a leg of the bench to help herself stand up.

Oh. Oh! They see now. They see what she’s trying to do. They dropped the toy beside them and held out their hands. Hornet looked at them. Pure motioned themself, mostly their hands, to tell her to come to them. Hornet understood as she listened to the clattering of Pure’s armor.

She then released the leg of the bench to waddle her way to her sibling on her own two feet. Of course, it was a little complicated. She had to walk on the laid out blanket that was flattened out on the slick floor, which was cleaned yesterday, and walk in her long white dress at the same time.

She made it to just the clean floor now, and a little closer to Pure. Pure continued to motion their hands to encourage her to keep going. She held out her nub arms in front of her, hoping she would make it into Pure’s hands. But then she stepped on the bottom of her dress and made herself trip front first onto the floor. Pure shuffled themself towards her in surprise and gently picked her up. 

Hornet started to rub her forehead as she started to make soft noises as if she were about to cry. Pure lit up the tip of their thumb with a pure white light and gently rubbed the spot she got hurt. It was a healing technique the Pale King taught them. The cool touch soothed Hornet, then Pure lifted their thumb to see that she was okay now.

Hornet glanced over at the balcony, making Pure glance as well. There was nothing except the leaves from the plants flowing by. Pure gazed at the view before hearing Hornet let out a babble. She was trying to reach for her toy. Pure kneeled back down to place her back onto the blanket and handed over her toy.

She cooed, grabbed the ring from them and shook it again, but lightly this time with a firmer grip. Pure took a look at the other toys she had while she was messing with the other one. Most of them didn’t really look like toys to them. They were mostly handmade crafts that weren’t really meant to be played with or things they could really identify. They only identified two of them.

One was an item that was made of shell and wood, woven in silk. When they picked it up, it rattled. They assumed it was her rattle. They placed it back down and noticed the other toy. It was a stuffed Weaverling plush, most likely made by the Weavers. They remembered Herrah saying something about the doll a while back, but they can’t remember what.

They gave the plush a little squeeze, which then the doll squeaked, automatically grabbing Hornet’s attention. Pure looked at her with surprise in their eye sockets. Hornet smiled and giggled, which grew into a laugh as she dropped her toy to flail her arms around.

They think they get it. This must be her favorite toy. Pure hovered the plush above the ground and squeezed it a couple of times, making it dance a bit too. This was pure entertainment to Hornet, as she giggled and laughed at the squeaking Weaver doll.

Hornet managed to pick herself up and walk towards the plush and fall on top of it. Pure released it so she could hug it.

Impressive, Pure thought. She’s learning. Though, it’s kind of a shame that neither one of their parents saw her take her first steps, nor tell anyone, other than Herrah, about it. Yet, if they were to tell Herrah, she might’ve told the others about it, indicating that Pure was disobeying their father’s order on not being able to make as much contact with their sister. They couldn’t know for sure if they told.

No matter, they knew their sister was making progress in her life.


End file.
